Spineless
by Peachykisses
Summary: The titans finally broke up after an argument with robin and cyborg. Raven didn't plan on the titans breaking up,she had nowhere to go and no family. so she stayed in the remains of titan tower fighting her emoticlones and her dark side with ease and concentration.until some tourist wanted to pay a visit to the 'abandoned' bringing along an almost forgotten villian with them.
1. Chapter 1

Ravens pov

I watched as robin and cyborg began another heated argument. "So what I made the t-car a little bigger It doesn't bother anyone but your paranoid ass!" Cy yelled towering over robin. "You leave no room for the r-cycle and don't even care to park in the lines that I made,you just drive in like nothings there, and I know you know that there is something there!" Robin yelled glaring at Cyborg trough his bionic eye. "I'm tired of hearing your stupid voice every morning,so how about I make you happy and just quit!" Cyborg yelled back stompping out the common room. Whatever, its not the first time Cy left and I'm pretty sure it's not the last,he'll come back in a week like last time,he just needs to blow off steam.

I watched as robin left the room ignoring the calls of starfire approaching the common room. As she floated in she asked innocently, " what has happened with friend cyborg and boyfriend robin.?" I shook my head from side to side "another argument ending up in cyborg leaving,again" I said in a monotone walking towards the door. "But aren't you worried about him leaving he seems..." she paused thinking "serious?" I finished, She nodded her head, "well, fortunately he's not, Cy alway comes back when Robins up his ass about something stupid " I said exiting the common room leaving star in less worry of cy.

Floating down the quiet dark halls I headed for my room,turning the corner I bumped into someone, I growled "watch where your going!" I yelled standing up to glare at the person. Cyborg,I was surprised indeed. I expected beastboy and his clumsy ass. He got up with a suit case and car keys. My eyes widened, he never leaves this early. "Sorry Rae trying to hurry up" he said rushing past me. I sighed continuing down the quiet halls. I made it to my room and burst in,flopping face first on my bed,I began to light my candles and strip myself naked. This was not a good day,I need relief.

Slowly, I brought my legs into the lotus postion and began chanting my mantra.

Azarath,metrion,zinthos.

Azarath, metrion,zinthos.

Azarath,metrion,zinthos.

After two hours or so I stop my chanting. I slowly glide back down to my bed and blow out the candles. Wrapping myself up in my sheet I start to fall asleep. Cy will come back,I know he will.


	2. Chapter 2

Ravens pov

It's been a month since cyborg left and I'm pretty sure he's not coming back. He always comes back after two weeks,but a month? ,Robin has been very stressed now that we have extra work on our hands and more villians to take care of. Beastboy has been less energetic and started to slack even more around the tower, leaving me,robin and star to do half of the work. That wasn't all,beastboy never touched the television or his game station for the whole month,he would just stare at it then walk away from it every time he thought about playing. He's still upset cy left without telling anyone goodbye. I would be to if I were him. I could still feel the emotions of sorrow,regret,and complete agany waft over the team every day.

I sat in front of the window of the common room to meditate. It was breakfast time and everyone was at the table silently eating their food. I never thought I would say this ever in my life but,I miss the arguments beastboy and cyborg would have every morning about tofu and meat,I miss hearing cyborgs cry of Booyah as he beat robin at a game.

I miss when he would Crack jokes about starfires deadly food and how he used to fix the t-car with me. I just miss him in general.

A sigh escaped my lips as I got up from my lotus postion and faced robin. I crossed my arms and frowned at him. "Robin we have to find him" I said watching as everyone froze and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Raven" he said softly hesitating for a bit,choosing his words carefully. "Cyborg left for a reason,you...we can't bring him back, he chose to leave on his own will and I won't stop him" Robin said standing up to leave,starfire trailed behind him in silence. Probably to go snuggle with him so he won't feel guilty,well he is and he should feel guilt it is his fault.

I fumed and turned towards beastboy who was quietly staring into his fruity pebbles cereal. "So what about you,are you going to help me find him?" I asked glaring at beastboy with all my might,hoping he would say yes. His ears pricked up in excitement not beliving i would ask him."HELL YES I WILL GO TO THE END OF THE EARTH TO FIND MY TIN MAN" Beastboy yelled in excitement as he grabbed my hand and rushed to the elevator.

Third person pov

Meanwhile in starfire's room, robin was complaining about how stupid he was to let cyborg go and how he should've stopped him. While robin was bickering on and on starfire had a rather grim thought. Tapping her red face boyfriend,he immediately looked at his girlfriend, "Robin,I have been doing the thinking,maybe we should relocate ,the team is falling apart without cyborg and I can't bear the pain of seeing beastboy and raven so unhappy,I think beastboy could go mingle with the other citizens and get a girlfriend to live with and raven could forfill her dream of making a library a few blocks away" star said in a quick and thoughtful manner.

Robin couldn't deny his girlfriends request and saw resoning in her explanation,besides,raven would make a great librarian,she has the grouchy part already in tact,all she has to do is get old now. Robin accepted his girlfriends request of finally leaving the tower and both began to pack ,unbeknownst to the two lovers, raven and beastboy were already searching for their metal friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Beastboys pov

Oh my gosh, why did cy have to be so hard to find. I'm so bored. Rae and I have been looking for him for days. "Beastboy get up and help me look" raven said with irritation. "But I'm so bored" I complained flipping around on her black disk. She frowned at me

"Beastboy it's only been two hours,are you serious right now?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and mumbled something under her breath.

I sighed and looked down at the people below us. Looking at the pizza place my stomach growled instantly. I flipped back over to look at Rae leaning over the Plat form her perfect round ass high up in the air. I could imagine Tapping tha- I instantly paused. I need to stop thinking like that,she might catch me starring once. I really got to be careful. "Hey Raven can we stop for some food I'm starving. Her face scrunched up into thought,then she nodded and dropped her black disk onto the ground in front of the pizza place.

We went inside and sat at a corner table in the back of the pizza place. I looked around and waited for a waitress to come. I watched Rae Tap her feet and bite her lip impatiemly. I glanced at her shaking hands on the table,reaching out I grabbed and squeezed them thoughtfully.

She flinched a little then glared up at me "look Rae you need to calm down,we will find him ok?" I said looking into her beautiful purple eyes. She nervously glanced down at our hands and looked away. "Ok" she said defeated, I smiled my famous toothy grin.

Her glare subsided and turned into irritation. She reached over and smacked the back of my head. "Its raven not rae" she said folding her arms.

"So Rae-ven what you gonna-" she interrupted me with a big hush I felt my fingers go cold as she pulled them away from me. I glared at her,"dude we were having a moment " I said waving my arms around. Rave turned to and frowned,she pointed her finger at an man at the pizza counter who looked hella ripped,he had dreads in his hair and was ordering a meatlovers pizza.

I frowned as well." Good Job Rae,pointing out the animal killing crimes now let's serve animal justice" I said preparing to jump on the man. Rae rolled her eyes and held me back " my name is raven not rae,and that's not what I was talking about. Doesn't that look like cy and his hollow ring?" She asked pointing towards a ring with a gold and brown ring on the man's finger. My eye boogled out of my head and back.

Omg cy is right there. What am I going to say?what am I going to do? I panicked. "There's no time for panicked beastboy let go before he leaves " Rae said walking up to the man,I followed close behind her. Raven gently tapped the man on his shoulder, we watched in anticipation as the huge man turned around.

Cyborgs pov

I turned around to see...Raven and beastboy! Oh no, man I got to get outta here before they see me. I watched as raven tapped a man on the shoulder. The man turned around and made a surprised face. His finger jabbed towards the two teens intertwined fingers. They both let go with a quick blush. A smile creessed my lips. I wonder If their finally together? No time for that now, I have to leave before they see me. I quickly grabbed my meat lovers pizza and put it in a To go box. I glanced at the back door and ran towards it.

Bursting out into the busy streets I ran straight to my house. Panting, I opened the door and walked to the living room and dropped the pizza on the table. Oh gosh,it's only been a month and their already looking for me. This is going to be harder then I thought. Getting up I set up the table for dinner and started cooking. Shepards pie,a classic family dinner. It has mashed potatoes, melted cheese,and vegetabled. Good for the bones.

I set the food on the table and lit the candles. Smiling to myself I waited for my girl to come home in,three,two,one, and... BAM. At that moment keys were heard and a door unlocking. Bumblebee walked in,sweat dripping down her face and nevk. She dropped the keys on the stand next to the door and stumble into the room.

Looking up she saw the romantic scene before her. I smiled and walked towards her with bold steps. "Good evening my sweet karen. Here is the menu for tonight's activities " I handed her a piece of fancy paper that I made myself. She took it out my hand and read it. A small smile planted on her face. "A massage in le bedroom of love?,a bubble bath soaked to perfection by yours truly?" She asked closing the menu. I nodded while she examined the food on the tables. "You know sparky, I'm so glad we left super hero business and took the opportunity to have a normal life" she said. I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her sweet honey lips. "Me too"


	4. Chapter 4

Third person pov

While cyborg was having a romantic dinner with karen, raven and beastboy were having more complicated issues at the pizza place. Beastboy looked up at the man that he thought was his bestfriend. "Hey man why can't you superhero dudes leave a guy alone for once, I already had to deal with one earlier ,now you" the man complained frowning at beastboy. Raven eyes widened while beastboy apologized and began to walk away.

Raven quickly grabbed beastboys slumped shoulders and pulled him back. "Sir,you said you had to deal with a superhero earlier, may you please describe him?" Raven said hope evident in her amethyst eyes. The man's frown vanished from his face and was replaced with a seductive smile. "Forget about him. I know many ways describing you in my bed screaming my -" the man was cut off by a rather furious looking raven. No it wasn't raven,it was anger, with her four crimson eyes glaring at the horrified man.

He began to stutter as anger pulled her hand back,getting ready to punch him right in the face. As her hand lunged for his face it redirected and traveled towards his groin. With a grunt the man collapsed on the floor holding his genitals and crying like a child. "Can you imagine me now?" Anger said with an evil grin on her face.

Beastboy looked stunned at the man on the ground and the red cloaked emotion. "So you want to tell me where my friend is or not?" Anger said stepping on the man's exposed crotch. The man gasped and wheezed then nodded. Anger loosened her foot on the man's regional area and smiled ear to ear. The man gasped for air then began to rapidly talk In a squeaky voice.

"It was this black dude I was fighting. We were fighting over going first in line. I punched him then he punched me. Then after that his ring broke and reveled cyborg from the teen titans. I then wimped out and let him get in front of me. After that he sat in the back,then you guys walked in. I saw him run out the and up Maine street."

As the man finished his 'story' beastboy began examining the back of the pizza place where the man said cyborg sat. While anger felt with the man. "What's your name boy scout?"She asked picking him up by the collar of his shirt. "Johnson,james,Johnson" he said looking nervously at anger and the now noticeable occupants of the pizza building.

Anger harshly threw james on the floor and pointed towards the door. He scampered out and ran down the street, avoiding cars and people. Beastboy stood by the back door and starred out down main street. Visibly no one could see what beastboy saw when it came to senses. Well,beastboy saw cyborgs footprints leading on and on down the streets and across roads.


	5. Chapter 5

Beastboys pov

It's over. Cyborgs gone. I turned to anger "Robin was right. Cyborg doesn't want to be found" I started towards the door and opened it, looking back at anger slowly turning back to raven. As I walked out the door I heard raven whisper my name.

I kept walking without loosing my stride and transformed into a vulture, as I flew off into the evening sky a tear escaped and slide down my dry cheek. I wont look back. I will never look back.

Ravens pov

I watched as beastboy flew away and left me, just like cyborg. Beastboy... he rejected me. My heart squeezed together and began to slow down. My knees hit the ground,my hands flew straight to my chest. My heart squeezed itself closer together beating slower than it was supposed to. Is this what heartbreak feels like? It hurts. Tears sprang from my eyes and scattered down my cheeks. I need to leave. I slowly teleported myself in my room and fell on my floor.

I ran towards my bathroom and went towards the sink. Cupping my hands under the sink I scooped up water and drank it. My heart began beating natrually as I drank the faucet water. I turned the water off and headed towards the common room. Maybe I need some herbal tea.

Right when I walked in the common room I saw robin and starfire with suitcases. I gasped and ran towards the window to see the t-car trunk open and bags stuffed in it. Looking back at th cole facing me now I starred at them with anger.

" I'm dissapointed in both of you. Star just becuase cy left doesn't mean you have to follow robin around and leave me. Robin just becuase cy left doesn't mean you do to, it's not your fault he left" I yelled. Starfire suddenly hugged me. " I'm sorry friend raven but I want to have a bumgorf of my own and have my own family,withrobin" she said letting me go and looking me in the eye tears trailing down her cheeks.

" But,aren't I your family?" I asked holding on tight to her arms. "You are raven and you always will be but everyone has their own life to live, also like the earthlings say, a bird must leave it's nest sometime" she said flying towards robin and I the elevator. Robin starred at me and nodded,"There's enough money on the table in the brief case for you to get a job and an apartment, also a library " he said before pressing the down button on the elevator panel. The doors closed as I waved by to them.

Their gone. Their all gone. And they all left me.

What will I do now? I looked at the brief case on the table than looked out the window at the sun. It's sinking, just like my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin pov

When I saw the look on Ravens face I started to feel...bad. like I was a bad person. Who knew that raven would be the last person to give up. I expected her to be the second,beastboy being the first.

When I started the t-car I looked back up at the tower window to see a small figure pressed against the glass. I'm sorry raven,but we all had to live our own lives sooner or later,I just picked sooner. I drove off and started my journey towards gotham.

Beastboys pov

I started flying south. I don't know why but I was. I changed course and flew north. Back to jumpcity. I need to go to school again, and get a job. Just now thinking about it, I always wanted to be a veterinarian. I scanned jumpcity for highschool. flying over a highschool I noticed a bunch of kids outside.

I glided down towards them and gently landed on my feet,transforming back to my human form. I tapped one of the students on the shoulder and waited for them to finish talking. A male student turned around and starred at me, he had blonde hair dyed blue at the tips and peach cream skin. His eyes were a dark brown and his chest a little structured. He technically made me look boneless and weak.

The boy looked down on me and spoke in a deep voice. "Can I help you with something?" He said as he looked at my outfit then looked me straight in the eyes. I silently gulped and put a smile on my face. "Yes,can you tell me where the office is? I need to speak to your principle"I said while glancing behind him at his wide eyed friends.

The boy looked at his friend then frowned at me. "Why do you want to see the principle?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

A frown suddenly formed on my face and I crossed my arms copying him. "Becuase I do. Do you have a problem with that?" I looked at him in the eyes. We seem to have a staring contest for about a minute before one of his friends whispered to him.

"yo danny, you might not want to mess with this guy. He's-"

" a freak? Yeah I know but that won't stop me from-"

Every thing faded when he said that. That word. I'm not a freak. My heartbeat faster my blood speed up. I heard all my animals banging against my head for freedom,for revenge,to kill that son of a bitch in front of me. One animal in particular was banging ferociously, screaming and shouting in my mind.

Let me out. He deserves to die. I will chew him up and spit him out. Then repeat. I will teach him fear. I will kill.kill.KILL!

Beast was yelling and screaming in my head giving me a headache. I shook my head and looked around. I looked down and saw 'Danny ' cowering away from me. His finger pointed towards the school and he whispered "the office Is down the hall to the right by the bathrooms" I slowly nodded confused.

I wonder what made him tell me. I walked towards the door danny pointed at.


	7. Chapter 7

Ravens pov

It's been three months since everyone left. I been stuck in the tower with noone to talk to but myself. Ive been so emotional lately, I can't even eat without having to hear anger babbling about us destroying the titans then destroy the world. Just like my father,not surprising. Also. I always here affection cry every night. Now that was surprising. Usually she all lovey dove and cheery.

I sat on the couch meditating. My eyes tightly shut as I chanted my mantra.

2 hours later

I Slowly Floated down on the Couch,uncrossing my legs and relaxing. I got up and walked to my room. Now that everyone is gone, I can finally get peace and some me time,it's still lonely though.

I burst my door open and jumped on my bed. I layed there for a while slowly falling asleep.

I woke up to the moonlight shining in my room hitting my eyes. I slapped my hand over my eyes and flipped over. Something doesn't feel right. I lifted my hand off my face and starred at it. My hand was...wet? I felt my face, there were dry tear stains.

I got up from my bed and winced, my back was killing me. I rubbed my back and felt scares. Those weren't there before. There is defiantly something wrong. I grabbed my mirror off my dresser and glanced into it.

I felt myself getting sucked into my mind.

I landed onto a red platform with cut tree stumps. That's not right. I looked around. There was a green platform with red swords stuck in the ground. A yellow platform with red flames engulfing many books on the ground.

My heartbeat faster as I looked at the other platforms. My whole body went weak and my body hit the ground. Tears sprang to my eyes falling like a waterfall. I need to snap out of it.

I wiped my face and began to think. If I'm crying that means Timid is near by.

I stood up and flew around, looking at the destroyed platforms as well. I found one that was all red with all my emotions gates.

I flew down onto the platform and looked at the them. Angers gate was glowing a bright red, I closed my eyes and walked through it.

When I felt angers domain start to form I opened my eyes. My breath suddenly left me as I looked on at the horrific sight in front of me.

There they were. With HER.

All my emoticlones were stripped naked with chains clamped tight on their necks,hands,and feet. Blood dripped down their backs and arms. Timid was crying,while affection was oddly quiet.

Anger was standing over them with the other half of the chains and a whip in her hands.

She smiled a devious smile, blood was evident all over her face.

"welcome back raven"


	8. Chapter 8

Danny pov

The lunch bell rang and Garfield and I ran out the class room,ignoring our teachers calls to come back.

We burst through the front doors and stopped,Looking back to see if the teacher followed us. I grabbed Garfield's shoulder and smiled. "You ready to go?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

We started walking down and towards the pizza parlor. We looked in the window to see a sexy blond and her two friends. I looked at Garfield with puppy dog eyes. He sighed but nodded and we went into the pizza parlor.

Ever since I actually got to know Garfield I realized we had much in common. I decided to not hate him, I mean, being friends is another way to keep my own friends right? Anyway, for three months me and Garfield been friends. He suggested I call him by his real name, he said he got this ring from his old friend cyborg and it makes him how he used to look. Cool huh? So now I call him garfield. But , nothing could break us up. Not even cyborg.We're perfect together.

Me and Garfield sat in front of blond and her two friends. I winked at her and put on a charming smile. "Anyone sitting here gorgeous?" I asked,she blushed and shook her head while gesturing for me to sit.

Her and her two friends giggled as me and Garfield sat down. I started talking with them about going other places and abandoned buildings. Garfield wasn't paying attention so I tapped him.

"Hey,man you there" I asked hitting his head. He turned towards me and smiled his goofy smile. " yeah sorry just spaced out a little, what we talking about?" I gestured towards the girls in front of me.

"We're going to the abandoned tower,come on" I said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away with the girls.

Garfield shook his head quickly, "dude its lunch time not play time, besides I have so many unpleasant memories over there" he said rubbing his neck. I rolled my eyes, "dude just because you lived there doesn't mean it's bad to go in, you LIVED there, so you should have permission to go in" I said pulling on him some more.

The girls gasped behind me and began helping me get Garfield to go to the tower. That's when he finally burst.

"I said no! No means no ok!? I just can't after what happened there! And you can't make me go,Ever!"

The girls and I were cowering back staring at garfield. He began to stutter and sighed, lowering his head as he spoke in a soft voice. "I'm going back to school" he walked off without another word.

I turned around to the girls and tried to comfort them. "He's right,maybe we should go back" one of the girls said. The blond frowned at both of them "whatever, I'll see you guy at the dorm ok?" She asked walking towards the abandoned tower. I scrambled after her while her friends just starred at us.

All of a sudden, I have a bad feeling about this.


	9. Chapter 9

Writers block is for real right now,with school it's even harder,but I tried my best so enjoy

WARNING: major foreplay.If you can't handle it,please do not read. You have been warned.

Third person pov

Anger stood from her throne and walked towards Raven,all the emoticlones dragging behind her. Her eyes burst with energy each step she took.

Raven couldn't move,she was paralyzed with fear. She watched angers every step. She began to feel a strange uncomfortable feeling and she didn't like it.

Anger stood over Raven with a devious smile playing on her lips. She starred into Ravens eyes and licked her lips making Raven nervously bite her lip.

Why am I not fighting back? What am I doing?Raven thought as she finally turned away from angers blood red eyes.

Anger frowned, she didn't approve of this kind of behavior and roughly grabbed Raven by the sides of her cheeks,her nails digging into Ravens skin drawing blood. Raven groaned in pain. This gave anger great pleasure,she decided to do more.

Anger pulled Ravens hood off and grabbed her by the hair,yanking her to her feet. This caught Raven off guard and she screamed in pain. Tears came down her eyes as she felt a pair of lips on her neck. A bolt of pleasure coursed through her veins causing her to moan.

This immediately got angers attention and she put more pressure onto Ravens neck,making Raven twitch in delight.

Azar why does this feel so good? Raven thought as another moan escaped her lips. Anger began to move from Ravens neck,(which now had a huge red hickey) and trailed kisses down Ravens body and back up,earning a moan,grunt,or begging from Ravens lips. All of which made anger aroused.

Anger briefly stopped teasing Raven and turned around and walked to her throne,she proceeded to tie the emoticlones to her throne chair and brought out a wand vibrator. She held it in her hand and walked back over to Raven grabbing her cheeks to face her.

"Shall we get started,Raven?"

i tried my best to make it seem like foreplay,I was probably real close but not close enough. Sorry it's short but I had to fill y'all in on what's happening with Raven. Thanks for taking up your time o read my awful story


	10. Chapter 10

Robins pov

Gotham 10:32 pm

I flipped through the channels of the t.v. and stopped on the news of jump city circuits. I watched the pretty blond reporter on the screen in front of me.

"Good afternoon, my name is ally carter and the weather is getting worse by the minute in jump city. It seems that it's going to rain today with all the dark clouds rolling in,but don't worry it won't rain to hard just a little drizzle."

The blond smiled at the screen and kept reporting miner robberies that the police could handle. A student suddenly appeared on the screen,he had blonde hair dyed blue at the tips and peach cream skin. His eyes were a dark brown and his chest a little structured.

Oh god, it's Adonis.

"I still can't believe they let Adonis out of jail, now he's the richest kid in jump and he even went to school,changed his appearance,and changed his name. Like that's going to change all the wrong you did Adonis, stupid jump city and their stupid laws" I mumbled.

"In other news,today is the day we mourn the loss of our greatest heroes. The teen titans. They were valuable assets to us all and did this city well. We will be visiting Titans tower tomorrow at 11:25 am- 4:25 pm that's all we have today folks, see you next time on-"

I quickly turned the tv off and stood up from my chair. I walked into my room and laid face first into the space next to star. She mumbled a few words in her native tongue before turning away from me to sleep.

I slid under the covers next to her and fluffed my pillow before laying down to sleep.

Tomorrows going to be a busy day. I'm going to have to catch the 9:15 am train to jump city with star.

Before I closed my eyes I flipped over to cuddle behind star. I rubbed her growing mid-section before kissing her fore-head and finally falling asleep.

How was it?

Comments?

Questions?

Disappointments?

Please tell me


	11. Chapter 11

unknown pov

11:45am,jumpcity boat tour.

I watched jumpcity disappear from my view. I put both of my hands in my pants back pockets and huffed. This boat ride is gonna take forever.

I looked around at the people and caught a glimpse of fire red hair. I rapidly blinked and looked again.

I saw starfire and robin together. I don't want to get caught,not now. I have to go see her.

I slide deeper into the crowd,ignoring the threats flung at me. When I made it to the front of the boat I looked forward and was surprised to see Titans tower coming into view. A smile spread across my face. I'm so excited to see Raven.

Robins pov

Wow, I never realized how long it's been. I marveled at Titans tower and it's still beautiful structure.

A tear threatened to slip from my eye but I held it in. Star saw this and smiled a sweet smile before intertwining our hands together.

I squeezed her hand lightly than smiled at her while we watched the boat stop on the deck and the tour guide began directing everyone to the tower.

Cyborgs pov

Man this is refreshing. I switched the tv onto the daily news. The lady on the screen began talking about the tour of Titans tower. Finally,I've been waiting for this to show.

The reporter followed the tour guide as I watched with anticipation waiting for them to get to my room.

Karen came in the room and sat on my lap with a smile on her face.

"Hey sparky" she said with a yawn. I kissed her forehead in acknowledgement. She looked at the screen and frowned. Crap she's going to tell me,sparky why don't you just-

"Sparky, why don't you just go out there and see the tower yourself? Don't be lazy, come on" she said getting up to,probably, get dressed.

I sighed, I knew she was going to say that. "But-" she cut me off "but nothing were going right now" she said. I groaned,turned the tv off, than followed after her.

I just know there's no arguing with her. She's going to find a way to get onto the island. It Karen after all, a determined and strong woman to the bone. She never gives up.

So she's never going to give up finding a way on this island.

Starfires pov

The tour guide walked through the yard and the gardens. I looked up at the tower and smiled. I can't wait to see my old room and the common room.

I rubbed my baby bump and smiled. Maybe my little bumgorf will grow up to be a hero. My smile grew wider as the tour guide started taking people into the tower.


	12. Chapter 12

Timids pov

I cried as Raven was being violated by anger. How could she? She knows we're not supposed to do that to Raven. After this I will apologize to Raven for anger annoying her,and for angers behavior, and cause I couldn't stop her, and...

Happys pov

Wow looks at her tongue go! Anger was eating Raven out like a beast! Man I wish I could get in on that.

I watched Raven moan as anger added two fingers into her pussy and licked her pussy like it was her last meal. I would be to,that pussy looks delicious. But her ass. I'm more of an ass woman to be honest. I would grab that ass and finger it while I'm eating her out. Damn that would be sexy.

How my hands would wander around her body,her erect nipples in my mouth,my fingers deep in her pussy while she moans my name,those thighs wrapped around my body as I start to nibble on her nipple. Azar what a vision.

Angers pov(red cloaked raven)

A smile spread across my face as I sucked at her clit teasing her to no end. Ravens face was beet red and sweaty as I penetrated her pussy with my

tongue. Her sweet nectar flowing into my mouth like a hurricane.

I listened to the sweet melody of her moans and whimpers. I pulled my hand from her thigh and pushed two fingers into her ass making her scream my name.

Her hands flew towards my hair and she yanked on it while wrapping her thick legs around my body,pressuring my tongue to go deeper in her cunt.

A smile crept on my face," take it all in slut" I laughed as she began to buck her hips forward. I felt her coming close to her end and began to ram my tongue and fingers in her faster.

Knowledge pov

Raven gasped and groaned as she ejaculated all over angers face. This is so wrong, we were all virgins and anger took that away from us by having intercourse with Raven. Why does anger have to mess everything up.

I sigh and turn to happy,her face was flushed and it looked like she was trying to hide the fact that she was masturbating, her low whimpers could be heard as she twisted her fingers inside herself. I blush and quickly turn away to face brave who looked like she was trying to escape the bondage of the chains.

I crawled over to brave and tried to help,pulling on the chains end. Happy crawled next to us and began digging in the "toy" box by angers throne.

"happy,there's no time to dive right now.we have to get out of here"

I said tugging relentless on the chains. Happy didn't answer and grabbed another dildo from the box,knocking it over in the process,and went back to her spot while plunging the dildo into her body.mumbling under my breath I ignored happy and continued to tug at the chains.

I glanced toward the box happy knocked over and was surprised to find garden clippers laying on the ground among all the sex toys. What does anger do with herself?

I quickly snatched it off the ground and cut the chains off braves wrist,motioning for her to do the same.

Braves pov

Azar I think I'm going crazy.

After helping knowledge I quickly rushed over to help rude. My cheeks were tinted a light shade of red.

I cut rude's chains off and tried to ignore her rude facial expressions towards me.

I rushed over towards lazy and tried to distract myself from her naked body spread all over the place.

Azar I am going crazy.

It's getting harder to contain my desire. I just need to stay focused on escaping before anger is finished "playing" with Raven.

I quickly turned to affection and scrambled over to help her. She was quiet an didn't even acknowledge my presence as I undid the chains on her arms.

She sat there, eyes glazed over and unfocused. Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she sat there,paralyzed.

I gently cupped her hands in mine,making her flinch slightly away. I helped her slowly stand to her feet. Her whole body shook while I picked her up bridal style. She immediately hid her face in my chest and brought her hands close to her stomach.

A blush spread across my face as I turned towards knowledge for help. She simply shrugged her shoulders and left me to carry affection.

I looked down at affection and my heart ached to whisper soothing words into her ear until she feels better.

I began to slowly lean my head down and gently pressed my lips to affections forehead,I immediately stopped myself and quickly snapped straight up. A blush evident on my pale cheeks.

I can't do it. I just can't. We're on an escape mission and I can't stay focused or two milliseconds.Besides,I can't love her. It's not my purpose. It's not why I was created. I was created for Raven and Raven only,not another piece of Raven.

I turn towards knowledge again and see her gathering everyone up. She was making wild jesters towards the exit of Ravens mind and all of us and I could already figure out what she's saying.

We're going to break the mirror. The barrier that keeps us contained and away from the outside world. The world that we can only see through Ravens dreams and memories. We will finally be free and away from anger. But does that mean Raven will be trapped in the mirror with anger forever?


End file.
